St Valetine's Day
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: On Valentine's Day four of the 2ps capture their 1ps and take them back to the 2p world. While two of them take theirs entirely for fun, the other two have a different reason. Find out whose intentions are what in this story! Warning: Selfcest and regular pairings. Enjoy!
1. Iggycest

**AN: A story that I have been meaning to post for a while. ;u; Hope you like.**

* * *

It was a dark, cold, misty night on the streets of London, England as Arthur Kirkland sat alone at his study desk in his library, his head bent over a mountain of paperwork. The queen of his country had really been piling work onto the English nation but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had been through workloads before and he always got them done before they were due, unlike a certain loud-mouthed American nation, who always waited until the last minute to finish his work. This way he could just get it out the way and then relax. Besides, working was the only he knew how to keep himself busy during times of stress.

The golden blonde had just finished scribbling down his thoughts on England's economic situation when his stomach gave a lurching growl. Blushing embarrassedly, even thought there was no one else in the room to hear his stomach growl, Arthur stood up and stretched, cracking his back as he did so.

"Might as well take a break for a while and find something to eat," he said sighing. He walked swiftly out of his study, snapping the door shut behind him, and walked briskly down the hallway.

The dark corridor was empty as it usually was. The green-eyed Brit didn't usually have any company over, and this was something he was used to, unfortunately. Arthur really didn't have anyone for him ever since the last of his colonies won their independence from him. Well, all except for Sealand, but that really didn't matter.

Then Francis left him again, but he was used to that to. That bloody frog could never make up his mind… It's either you love someone or you don't, there's no grey area there. Or at least that's what Arthur thought.

His stomach gave another loud growl as he trudged downstairs to the kitchen. When he reached the bottom step, a curious aroma filled his nose. Strawberry…with a hint of chocolate? Arthur furrowed his brow in curiosity, subconsciously reaching into his pants' pocket where he kept his wand, just in case.

When he entered the kitchen, the aroma intensified and the first thing he laid his eyes on was a batch of freshly baked strawberry and chocolate cupcakes on sitting on the stove…decorated with bright pink frosting.

Arthur's eyes widened when he saw this and he quickly whipped out his wand and slowly walked into the center of the kitchen, holding his wand at the ready. He was here?! Arthur thought in a panic. But how?! And when?!

"Come out now!" he demanded, keeping his wand raised as he turned slowly on the spot. "I know that you're here, Oliver!"

Following his word was a manic giggle that sent chills up Arthur's spine, making him nearly cringe in fear. Then out the darkest corner of the kitchen came a man that Arthur was all too familiar with: his Second Player, Oliver Kirkland.

Arthur kept his wand aimed directly at Oliver's heart as he approached him with his hands behind his back and wearing his signature grin on his face. He had a reason to keep his guard up with Oliver too: those pink-blue swirled eyes never boded well for the golden haired Brit. Every time the strawberry blonde came close to Arthur, his mood was either murderous or he just wanted to be close to him. Arthur really hoped it was the latter because he did not feel like fighting for his life at that present moment.

"How nice for you to recognize me, love," Oliver said cheerily, stopping a few inches in front Arthur's outstretched arm. The strawberry blonde then spotted Arthur's wand and tsked. "Put that away, Arthur! Don't you know you could poke someone's eye out with that bit of wood?"

"How the bloody hell did you get in my house?" Arthur demanded of his counterpart, his hand holding the wand shaking slightly. He knew very well that he locked all of his doors as soon at the evening hit. So how did Oliver get in?

Oliver frowned when he heard Arthur's choice of words. "What did I say about swearing in front of me, love?" he asked in a sing-song voice, taking another step towards Arthur, causing the man to back away a little. "You know I don't like it."

Arthur glared at him, tightening his grip on his outstretched wand. "Since when do I care?! I want to know how you got into my house!"

Oliver's smile appeared on his lips again, his crazed eyes shining excitedly. "The usual way, love! Through the basement window!"

Arthur groaned to himself, mentally slapping himself. He always forgot to lock that window. Always. Now he was going to regret it.

"So what do want with me Oliver?" Arthur asked, raising his wand a little higher so that it had a clear shot in between Oliver's eyes. "Why are you here?"

Oliver then smiled with a sweetness that did not reach his eyes and said "Why else would I come here? I want to be with you, love! Do you know what tomorrow is at all?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed in confusion and thought, trying to remember the 'importance' of tomorrow. Then the answer hit him and the Brit scowled at the thought of that holiday that Francis loved so much.

"February 14th," Arthur mumbled angrily. "St. Valentine's Day."

"Correct, love!" Oliver chirped, now skipping towards the stove, his hands brought quickly in front of him as he did so. "A day to show affection for someone you truly care about! Of course, everyday can be like that, but it seems to be heightened at the time of tomorrow!"

He then turned to face Arthur again, one hand behind his back and the other holding one of the cupcakes, his smile now stretching from ear to ear. "So, I thought that I should come over and bake you your favorite cupcakes! I know that you like chocolate and strawberry together!"

The freckled man then extended the hand with the cupcake towards Arthur who still had his wand aimed at him. Arthur eyed the cupcake suspiciously and for good reason: last time Oliver fed Arthur a cupcake, he couldn't move for hours allowing Oliver to do whatever he pleased with him. He still couldn't get the blood out of his favorite green dress shirt today.

"No thank you Oliver, I have enough experience with your cupcakes to last me a lifetime," Arthur said coldly.

Apparently, this was not what Oliver wanted to hear, because the look in his eyes suddenly became malicious, causing Arthur to gulp hard. Before he could even blink, Oliver grabbed Arthur's outstretched arm, twisted it behind his back and slammed him face first into a wall, pressing his body against Arthur's back.

Arthur let out wheeze due to the crushing pressure between Oliver and the wall, squirming to try to get away. Somehow, Oliver was stronger than he was, so it was hard for Arthur to get away. Arthur supposed that Oliver having such violent sons and an abusive France must've toughened him and made him strong.

Suddenly, something cold and slightly sharp was pressed up against his neck, and Arthur realized in horror that Oliver had his knife behind his back the whole time. Oliver then leaned in until his lips were barely touching Arthur's ear and whispered, "If you won't eat it willingly, then I'm going to have to persuade you, love."

Then, before Arthur could say or do anything, Oliver bit down sharply on Arthur's ear, hard enough to draw blood. Arthur screamed out in pain and that gave his counterpart the opportunity to shove the cupcake into his mouth, causing the golden blonde to choke.

"Chew it and swallow or you'll be breathing out of a hole in your neck," Oliver threatened in his sweetest voice, pressing his knife slightly harder to the skin on Arthur's neck, causing a small trickle of blood to come out. Really not wanting to be hurt any further and having no way to fight Oliver off, Arthur chewed the cupcake in his mouth and swallowed hard, getting a sinking feeling that he was going to regret it later.

"That's a good boy, Arthur," Oliver cooed into his ear, before licking up the blood on Arthur's ear teasingly, causing said man to shiver. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness hit Arthur like a turn of bricks, causing his knees to begin to give in. When he dropped to his knees, he lifted his head to see Oliver smirking down at him.

"Wh-what…did you…put in that…cupcake?!" Arthur panted, beginning to feel his body go numb and see the room begin to spin. He never heard the answer however for his world soon gave way to blackness.

Oliver smirked at Arthur's unconscious body on the kitchen floor. The strawberry blonde then walked over to the kitchen table, grabbed a napkin, and walked quickly back over to him. After wiping Arthur's mouth clean of the cupcake residue, he bent over him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You won't be alone anymore, love," he murmured, brushing Arthur's hair out of his eyes. "And you won't be the only one to be 'rescued' either." He then pulled out his phone and began to dial his Canadian son, Michael's phone number.

* * *

**AN: Please review! More chapters to come!**

**~Ellie~**


	2. Red Velvet Pancakes

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! Red Velvet Pancakes! :3**

* * *

It was a cold night in Ontario, Canada as icy winds blew through the trees of a forest of tall ever-green pines. A lone log cabin stood by itself in a clearing in the trees with smoke rising from its stone chimney. It looked cozy enough but it also looked lonely. Who would want to live so far from civilization and possibly without any human contact for days, even weeks? Well it worked for the one living there; he was forgotten by people, including his own family, anyway so seclusion fitted him just fine.

Matthew Williams gained a lot of alone time by living out in the woods of Ontario and while though he may complain every now and again about being forgotten as the country of Canada, it had it perks too; nobody wanted to go war with him at the very least. And even if they did notice him, who would want to go to war with him anyway? In Matthew's mind fighting was stupid so wouldn't so he wouldn't go into war unless he absolutely had too.

But tonight, that wasn't on his mind. What was on his mind was taking his chocolate chip cookies out the oven before they burned. The small blonde prided himself on his baking, which was something his brother Alfred thought was very 'unmanly' but Matt didn't care. He just read a book at the kitchen table waiting for the oven to go off. His violet eyes moved slowly across each page and every now and again he would tuck small bits of his hair behind his ears; the hair that wasn't tied up in a ponytail anyway.

But Matt didn't know that his every move was being watched.

Just outside of his cabin, in denseness of the trees surrounding it, a man that looked almost exactly like Matthew was leaning casually on an oak tree, watching Matthew from the kitchen window.

His name was Michael Williams, Matthew's Second Player. He didn't look all that different from Matt, except for his attire: he was wearing a Canadian Mountie uniform with black laced up boots and had on dark sun glasses that hid his eyes. Like Matt, his hair was tied up into a ponytail but he always wore his hair this way. He was leaning on a hockey stick that was propped up against the inner roots of the pine tree. A sly smile was creeping across his face as he watched his counterpart get up from table and walk to the oven, bending over to pull the cookies out.

Michael was about to walk towards the unlocked cabin when his phone began to ring. Swearing under his breath, he pulled it out and checked the caller ID: it was Oliver. Groaning, he pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"_Hello Michael," _said Oliver's sickly sweet voice over the speaker.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want Oliver?" Michael said, impatiently, now watching Matthew placing the cookies on a cooling rack. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"_Oh are you at Matthew's already, love?" _Oliver asked teasingly. Michael clenched his teeth.

"Yes," he hissed through his teeth, gripping his hockey stick tightly. "But right now what I'm wondering is whether you have Arthur or not, eh?"

"_Oh yes I do!" _Oliver said brightly. _"So, care meet me here at Arthur's place once you have Matthew?" _

"Done," Michael agreed and hung up the phone before Oliver could say another word. He could really irritate Michael at times. Okay…almost all the time.

Allowing a smirk to cross his face, the Canadian slunk his way towards the cabin. When he reached the cabin door, he grabbed the door and tugged—it opened. Michael chuckled quietly to himself, thinking how Matthew was too trusting and quickly and quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Silently he made his way towards the kitchen but froze when he heard Matthew's soft voice speaking to someone over the phone.

"Me? Oh I'm not doing much right now, just making cookies—Oh yes Alfred that was really funny I am refraining from laughing at the moment."

_So he's talking to his idiot brother, _Michael thought as he inched along the wall closer to the kitchen entrance, passing pictures of Matthew and his 'family'. Other pictures were of him in the arms a certain German albino…which pissed Michael off more than anything. He continued to listen to Matt's convo on the phone.

"Are they heart shaped? Yeah they are. …No actually I'm not, eh. Why-? Oh, I thought I told you- Oh yeah that was Papa… Uhm, well…we broke up. Yes Gilbert and I broke up—" Michael paused at this part listening intently "-Yeah it's true- No Alfred it was a mutual agreement! There's no need to resort to something like that!"

Michael scowled as he continued to listen to listen to Matthew's conversation. So that Albino bastard dumped him huh? Well that was the worst mistake he ever made. And Michael sure as hell wasn't going to follow _his_ lead. Hearing Matthew's voice again snapped him out of his daze and he went back to listening.

"…Yeah I guess you right Alfred. I do still love him, but it's a bit late to fix everything now. Well anyway, back to your earlier question, I'm spending Valentine's Day alone. Huh…? No I don't want to bother you or Kiku. Just enjoy your day and I'll give you some cookies the next day okay, eh? Uh-huh, uh-huh…okay. Tell Kiku I said hi. Love you too big brother. Bye."

With that Matthew had hung up the phone and set it on the table to pull the cookies out of the oven. Michael saw his opportunity and stepped into the kitchen; lucky for him, Matthew's back was facing him since he was rolling out more dough to make more cookies. Smiling slyly, Michael came up behind him slipped his arms around Matthew's waist and whispered huskily in his ear, _"Anyone ever tell you that you look dead sexy in an apron with your hair tied up?"_

Matthew jumped a foot in the air, dropping the rolling pin he had in his hand. He spun around in Michael's arm and once he saw him, he looked as if he had seen a ghost. He backed further against the countertop clutching it tightly as Michael trapped him against it, his hands on either side of the shy, terrified North American nation.

"M-michael?" he whispered, terrified as said 2p leaned in closer to him. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Michael smirked lightly and raised one hand to gently touch Matthew's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. "Just thought I'd come to see my favourite cutie," he purred, watching a blush spread across Matthew's face. "No harm in that right?"

"Y-you know w-what happened th-the last time y-you came here!" Matthew said, pulling away from Michael's hand angrily. "You h-hurt my brother, eh!"

Michael growled and grabbed Matthew's chin, forcing him to look at him. "The son of a bitch called me a Mountie poser," he snarled. "So I kicked his ass."

Matthew glared and pulled away from him; this time he ducked under Michael's arm. He brushed his white apron off and glared daggers at Michael.

"I don't care what he did, I won't stand for people hurting my family!" he said angrily.

Michael rolled his eyes and leaned up against the counter with his arms folded across his chest. "So where is your 'family' now, eh? Why aren't they here around you huh? Especially since tomorrow's Valentine's Day. _Where are they Matt?"_

Matthew just stood there staring, his mouth hanging open as though he were about to say something. Then he closed it, his indigo eyes filled with tears, and he turned around so that his back was facing Michael.

"Shut up," he said quietly, and Michael could tell that he was holding back tears. "Leave me alone and get out of my house…and never come back again…."

Matthew then began to walk out of the kitchen to where his landline phone was. Michael, acting fast, pulled a chlorophorm covered cloth out of his pocket and ran up quickly behind Matthew, covering his mouth and nose with the cloth. Matthew's eyes widened and he started kicking and struggling against Michael's grip. No matter how many times Matthew hit him, however, Michael kept a firm grip on him until he finally felt Matthew go limp.

Michael moved the cloth away from Matthew's mouth and nose and moved two fingers down his neck, to make sure that the amount of chlorophorm hadn't killed him: Matthew had a pulse.

Michael smirked and picked up the unconscious Canadian and carried him to the living room. He laid Matthew on the couch then hovered over his unconscious face. Leaning down, he kissed Matthew on the lips lingering there for a couple of seconds. When he pulled away, he tucked a piece of Matthew's hair behind his ear, smiling.

"I got you Mattie," he whispered, stroking Matt's face. "I got you."

* * *

**A/N: Review please! And sorry if I mad Michael a little flirty it's how I see him. Also when Mattie says 'Papa' he refers to Francis. (Though maybe ya'll know that already.)**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
